


occupational hazards

by julek



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, Idiots in Love, M/M, it's geralt's turn on the braincell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26252929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julek/pseuds/julek
Summary: Jaskier sighed loudly and laid on the bed, looking at the wooden ceiling. “How difficult could it be, to describe a simple, yet passionate kiss?” he continued. “The feel of two bodies becoming one, hearts beating in unison…”
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 5
Kudos: 84





	occupational hazards

_“Her lips tasted like strawberries”—ugh, no. “Her sweet lips tasted”—why do they have to taste like anything?_

Jaskier fumbled with his pen, unable to keep still on the small bed. His notebook was open on his lap, full of smudges and crossed-out words. His brain was decidedly _not_ cooperating, unable to conjure a single coherent sentence, his newest ballad an utter mess, full of contradictions. If Jaskier was honest, even _he_ didn’t know which way he wanted the story to go. 

“Gods above!” he exclaimed, defeated. He closed his eyes, rubbing a hand over his face. 

All his fussing caught Geralt’s attention, who was sitting on a chair on the other side of the room, sharpening his swords. Geralt looked up at Jaskier, who was busy wallowing in self-pity, and felt a smile tug at his lips. Still, he said nothing.

“I cannot believe my muse has abandoned me in such a manner,” he lamented. “I shall never call myself an artist again, having no ability to conquer a simple writer’s block.”

Jaskier sighed loudly and laid on the bed, looking at the wooden ceiling. “How difficult could it be, to describe a simple, yet passionate kiss?” he continued. “The feel of two bodies becoming one, hearts beating in unison…”

Suddenly, Jaskier sat up and crawled to the edge of the bed. Geralt looked up at him and sighed when he realized what Jaskier’s glinting eyes and mischievous smile meant: another one of the bard’s _brilliant_ ideas.

“No,” he said, glaring at Jaskier.

“You don’t even know what I was going to say!” Jaskier said with feigned offense, kneeling on the bed.

“I already know it’s a bad idea.” Geralt placed his silver sword on the wooden table and took the steel blade, trying to focus on his task.

“I’m just thinking,” Jaskier said, fidgeting with the thick blanket haphazardly strewn across the bed, “I’m stuck on a particular scene in my song, I can’t… _feel_ the scene, if you get me.”

Geralt hummed, in a way he hoped would come across as disinterested.

“And I recall, from the days of my youth in Oxenfurt —not that I’m not _still_ in my youth, mind you— my professors being very adamant about _feeling_ your words, you know, being honest about their meaning,” he said with a flick of his wrist. “and I can be _a lot_ of things, but dishonesty will _not_ be part of my artistic arsenal.”

Geralt snorted. Oh, the irony.

“Therefore,” he continued, “as not to betray the true essence of my song, I must ask for naught but a tiny favor from a dear friend.”

Geralt looked up from his blade—now thoroughly clean—and weighed his options for a moment.

“No.”

“ _Geralt!_ ” Jaskier squeaked. “May I remind you just how many times you’ve used me as bait for whatever _hellish_ creature you needed to hunt? how many times I’ve had my finest doublets covered in blood, mud, and other substances I’d rather forget about?”

Geralt put his blade aside with reluctance, now giving Jaskier his full attention. 

“Perfect. Now, as you may have heard, I’m having trouble depicting a kiss. A true love’s kiss, a passionate one,” the bard said, a yearning look on his face.

“Yes.” Geralt said, already regretting his decision to entertain whatever ridiculous idea had crossed Jaskier’s mind. 

“So, I thought, since we’ve known each other for so long…” he paused, looking almost shy.

“Get on with it.”

“Impatient, are we?” Geralt simply rolled his eyes. “I was thinking, maybe we could, ah… we could—um.”

Suddenly Jaskier, who prided himself in his eloquence, was at a loss for words. 

“Jaskier.”

“Fine!” he said, locking eyes with Geralt. “Maybe you could… kiss me.”

Geralt’s eyebrows shot up, disbelief crossing his face. 

“What?”

Jaskier stood up slowly, moving towards Geralt like he would approach a frightened cat. Geralt felt the sudden need to get out, to take Roach and ride far, far away from the bard and his insanity, but he was frozen in place.

“For educational purposes, of course!” Jaskier clarified immediately. “It’s just—you see, we haven’t stopped at a brothel in a long time, and I haven’t had time to, ah… _practice_ , if you will.” Jaskier saw Geralt’s shoulders relax, and took it as encouragement to keep going, “in order to truly _feel_ the scene, I’m afraid I need to… recreate it.”

Geralt could hear the bard’s heart beating fast, almost as fast as his own. He grabbed his swords, moving away from Jaskier for a minute, trying to gather his thoughts as he sheathed the blades. Apparently, Jaskier interpreted his silence as a negative.

“G _ods_ , I’m an idiot,” Jaskier said under his breath. “I’m sorry, geralt. I don’t know what I was thinking, you must feel so uncomfortabl—”

“I’ll do it,” he said, turning around to face Jaskier.

“—what?” Jaskier sat on the bed, dumbfounded. “I—you will?”

“Yes. Your singing is important,” Geralt said, “for coin, I mean.”

Jaskier huffed a laugh, running a hand through his hair. “Of course, of course.”

For a moment, neither of them moved.

“So, um—”

“We should—”

“Sorry,” Jaskier said. “I’m a little nervous. How should we do this?”

Geralt walked over to the bed where Jaskier was sitting, not meeting his eyes. He put his hand out, motioning for Jaskier to stand up.

“Passionate, you said?” Geralt asked, suddenly very aware of how close they were standing. 

Looking up at him, Jaskier just nodded. 

Geralt’s hands found their way to the bard’s narrow waist, his touch tentative. He felt Jaskier’s hands on his chest, fiddling with the fabric of his shirt. Jaskier was looking away, a blush spread across his cheeks, and Geralt thought about the countless times he’d seen the bard making out with someone in a dark corner. Jaskier always looked so sure of himself, so unfazed, that it was hard to imagine him blushing under the Witcher’s gaze. 

And yet. 

“Are you sure about this?” Geralt asked softly, cautious of Jaskier’s reaction.

Jaskier looked up, his hair falling on his face. He gave Geralt a small smile, reassuring. 

“I am.”

Geralt stroked his thumb against Jaskier’s cheek, and leaned in. Jaskier let out a small sigh, his lips brushing softly against Geralt’s. His hands were warm on Geralt’s chest, his shoulders, the back of his neck—he could feel his skin tingling under the bard’s skilled touch. 

Geralt drew him closer, tilting his head slightly, his senses full of Jaskier. His scent, honey and fresh pine; the taste of ale and something sweet on his mouth; the sound of his heartbeat.

After a moment, Jaskier pulled back, his forehead pressed against geralt’s. He closed his eyes, feeling Geralt’s breath on his cheek.

“So?” Geralt whispered.

“Hmm?”

“Did it help?”

Jaskier opened his eyes, taking in the details of the Witcher’s face he could suddenly see, up close. The small scars crossing his face, the lines around his eyes, the hint of stubble peppering his chin, the soft amber of his gaze.

“It did,” he said, almost inaudibly.

Geralt smiled softly, a feeling of calm washing over him. 

“Although,” Jaskier continued, “I may need a few more… _examples_. For the sake of the song, you know.”

Geralt nodded. “Of course. Staying true to the feeling,” he agreed, his hand stroking Jaskier’s hair, weaving loose strands on his fingers.

Jaskier’s lips brushed his, barely touching. “It _is_ a rather important scene.” He swallowed. “After all, it’s a true love’s kiss.”

Geralt closed his eyes, resting his forehead against Jaskier’s. 

“Yes,” he said. “It is.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading <3
> 
> find me on [tumblr](https://julek.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
